The temperature of the hydrogen supplied to a vehicle should preferably be within a range of minus 33° C. and minus 40° C. within a period of 30 seconds from start of the refueling. If e.g. during the night no refueling has been made to the hydrogen refueling station the hydrogen feed line may be heated to the ambient temperature which easily could be plus 5-10° C. Accordingly, when the first refueling is initiated after such period of no refueling, the cooling system has to cool the hydrogen to the desired temperature within the desired time from start of the refueling. Accordingly, due to thermal inertia of components of the refueling system—e.g. the hydrogen feed line—it may be difficult to satisfy the temperature requirement within a given period from start of refueling.
WO2014/135258 discloses a solution for cooling a tank feed line by supplying cooled hydrogen through the tank feed line. The cooled hydrogen is forwarded from a hydrogen storage system via the tank feed line to a connection point at the tank feed line. According to the solution, the hydrogen is returned from the connection point to the supply tank system in order to cool the tank feed line. Returning the hydrogen to the storage system may be disadvantageous due to the need for using lengths of pipes for returning the hydrogen back to the storage system. Furthermore, including the storage system in the return path for the hydrogen may be disadvantageous due to possible additional cooling requirements.
WO2011018174 discloses a method for filling a storage container from a dispenser with compressed hydrogen, the hydrogen being compressed by a compressor located in a compressor station. WO2011018174 discloses to at least partly cool the hydrogen in the filling line between the compressor station and the dispenser by using the filling line as part of a heat exchanger of the cooling system. Making the capacity of the cooling system dependent on the length between the compressor station and the dispenser are limiting the freedom of design of the hydrogen refueling station, which is not desirable.